gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The SAW II
Darwin Watterson, a photographer, awakens in a full bathtub. He gets out and finds himself chained at the ankle to a pipe in a large dilapidated bathroom. Phil Wilson, an oncologist, is chained to a pipe across the room and between them lies a corpse, holding a revolver and a microcassette recorder. Darwin manages to retrieve the recorder and they learn from tapes in their pockets what they must do: Darwin must survive until six o' clock, and Phil must kill Darwin before six o'clock, or his wife and daughter will die and he will be left to die as well. Using a clue from the tape, Darwin finds a bag in the toilet tank containing two hacksaws, though neither is able to cut through their chains. Darwin's saw breaks and he throws it at a mirror in frustration. Phil realizes the saws are meant to be used on their feet and identifies their captor as the JigBall, whom Phil knows of because he was once a suspect. Flashbacks show that while Phil was talking with some medical students and an orderly named Tobias Wilson about the terminal brain cancer of a patient named Gumball, he was approached by Detectives Donut and Chicken Bucket about his penlight being found at the scene of a JigBall "game". His alibi clears him, but he agrees to view the testimony of Penny Fitzgerald, a heroin addict and the only known survivor of JigBall's games, who believes that her experience has made her a better person. Meanwhile, Sarah and Angelina, Phil's wife and daughter, are being held captive in their home by Tobias, who is watching Darwin and Phil through a camera behind the bathroom's mirror. The house is simultaneously being watched by Donut, who has been discharged from the force. Flashbacks show that Donut became obsessed with the JigBall case after hearing Penny's testimony, and found JigBall's warehouse using the videotape from her game. He and Chicken Bucket entered JigBall warehouse, where they saved a man from a drill trap, but JigBall escaped after slashing Donut's throat and Chicken Bucket was killed by a shotgun trap while pursuing him. After being discharged, Donut began stalking Phil still convinced that he is JigBall. In the bathroom, Phil finds a box containing a lighter, two cigarettes, and a one-way cellphone. Phil then recalls his abduction: he was trying to use his phone after being trapped in a parking garage, and was suddenly attacked by a pig-masked figure. The two try to stage Darwin's death using a cigarette tainted by the corpse's poisoned blood, but the plan fails when Darwin is shocked through his ankle chain. Darwin then recalls his own abduction: he woke up in his photo development room to find the power was out, after finding a puppet was attacked by a pig-masked figure as well. Phil receives a call from Sarah and is told not to trust Darwin. Darwin admits he was paid to take photos of Phil and reveals his knowledge of Phil's affair with one of his medical students. He then shows him several photos from the bag that contained the hacksaws, including photos of him leaving a motel, the night he was abducted. Phil tells Darwin to describe the man who was paying him, and realizes it was Donut. Darwin later finds a photo he didn't take, of a man staring out a window of Phil's house. Phil identifies him as Tobias, but the clock strikes six as he realizes this. Sarah, manages to free herself, and waits for Tobias to call Phil and fights him for the gun. The struggle gets Donut's attention and he saves Sarah and Angelina. He then follows Tobias to the sewers, where he is shot after a brief struggle. Phil, who is only aware of gunshots and screaming, is shocked and loses reach of the phone. In desperation, he saws off his foot and shoots Darwin with the corpse's revolver. Tobias enters the bathroom intent on killing Phil, but is knocked to the ground and beaten to death with the toilet tank cover by Darwin, who only suffered a flesh wound. After Phil crawls away to get help, Darwin searches Tobias's body for a key and finds another microcassette recorder, which reveals that Tobias was another victim: he was following rules in order to obtain an antidote for a slow-acting poison in his body. As the tape ends, the "corpse" rises and reveals himself as Gumball, the real JigBall Killer. He says that the key is in the bathtub, which went down the drain when Darwin first awoke. Darwin tries to shoot Gumball with Tobias's pistol but is shocked by Gumball's remote control and loses reach of the gun. Gumball then turns off the lights and seals the bathroom door, leaving Darwin to die. Trivia *The passed 10 years after the events of 1 part. Category:Fanon Category:Archives Category:Episodes Category:Eposides